Orange Smile
Orange Smile, performed by Katate☆SIZE, is the first ending theme for the anime Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyō. It was used from episode 2 through episode 13. Tracklist #Orange Smile #Lime Night #Orange Smile (Instrumental) #Lime Night (Instrumental) Lyrics Orange Smile 片手☆SIZE［家長カナ・雪女・花開院ゆら（CV：平野綾、堀江由衣、前田愛）］ 作曲︰津波幸平 作詞︰大塚利恵 trio: 壊れそうで 声をあげて 泣いた夜に 分かったこと 一緒ならば 輝けるよ Orange Smile Yura: Who Knows? 素直になれない Tune Up! 不器用な瞳 Who Wins? 鼓動の速さを 競い合って 傷付け合ったDays Tsurara: You Say 露草色した Look Up! 澄み切った空を Some Time… 僕らはみんな 目指している そう気付いたんだ Kana: 全力で走るだけじゃだめさ We Are Dreamers 思い通りには 前に進めない trio: 壊れそうで 声をあげて 泣いた夜に 分かったこと 小さな胸 仕舞い込んでいた 強がりな自分 窓を開け 身体寄せて 風に乗せよう 不安も夢も 一緒ならば 輝けるよ Orange Smile Tsurara: Pure Hearts 駆け引きできない 損な性格してるね Foolish! 笑われたって 嘘は付けない 自分を騙せないよ Kana: Sing Out! 大好きな歌と Freedom 懐かしい匂い Click On! それがパスワード 揺るがないTruth 今こそ掲げよう Yura: 何回も 霧の中で迷う Where're We Going? (Please Tell Me) 予定通りには 時を刻めない (Instrumetal) Trio: 凍えそうで 震えた日々 また季節は巡ってゆく 息を切らし 振り切ったはずの 淋しさも連れて 花は咲き 鳥は歌い ただ陽射しを 浴びて光る ほら僕らも 身を任せて Natural Smile Trio: Shine on us Tsurara: Everyday Trio: Shine our hearts Tsurara: Every night Trio: Shinin' sun Kana: Sun is shining forever Trio: Dreamers Yura: Look up to the sky Trio: Dreamers Yura: Sing out to the sky Kana: No longer not alone The song of hope Tsurara: Sing out to the sky Trio: High above So high above the sky I always need your hands to live on hopefully Together with me Kana: Together Trio: We're gonna be 'Orange Smile' Lime Night 片手☆SIZE［家長カナ・雪女・花開院ゆら（CV：平野綾、堀江由衣、前田愛）］ 作曲︰町田トシユキ/ 編曲 ''': 津波幸平''' 作詞︰南音 Dark night Without you... Take me the True world... 街がざわめく金曜日の夜 浮かれた声通り過ぎ たくさんの人に囲まれてても 孤独を隠せないや 笑顔を作った 心が叫んでいたんだ 欲しいのはReal 逃げないよ 下を向いても何も変わらないなら あなたの目を真っすぐに Look into your eyes 見つめて 涙流したとしても きらめく明日に変えてこう Tear drops falling 枕に香る Lime Night なぜこんなにも 苛立つのだろう? それはあなたにだけは分かってほしい “頑張ったね”って頭なでてほしいだけなの 我がままなのかな? 期待しすぎているのかな? でも求めてるよ 戸惑いも リセットできない この口を離れたら 言葉はあなた次第で How do you feel it 変わりゆくなら その心いっぱいに 染み込むように 伝えたい くちびる 噛み締めてる Lime Night サワーのように ソーダのように 儚くはじけてく 消えないで 胸に広がる 切ないこの香りを 抱きしめて強くなる 振り絞る 声が伝わって あなたに届いたら 心からの ありがとう 下を向いても何も変わらないなら あなたの目を真っすぐに Look into your eyes 見つめて 涙流したとしても きらめく明日に変えてこう I can changing ほのかに香る Lime Night Romaji Orange Smile Katate☆SIZE［Kana Ienaga, Yuki Onna, Yura Keikain （CV：Aya Hirano, Yui Horie, Ai Maeda）］ Compositor: Kohei Tsunami Letra: Rie Otsuka Kowaresou de koe wo agete Naita yoru ni wakatta koto Issho naraba kagayakeru yo Orange Smile. Who Knows? sunao ni nare nai Tune Up! bukiyou na hitomi Who Wins? kodou no hayasa wo Kisoi atte kizutsuke atta Days. You Say tsuyukusa iro shita Look Up! sumikitta sora wo Some Time? bokura wa minna Mezashiteiru sou kizuitanda. Zenryoku de hashiru dake ja dame sa We Are Dreamers Omoidoori ni wa mae ni susume nai. Kowaresou de koe wo agete Naita yoru ni wakatta koto Chiisana mune shimaikonde ita Tsuyogari na jibun Mado wo ake karada yosete Kaze ni nose you fuan mo yume mo Issho naraba kagayakeru yo Orange Smile. Pure Hearts kake hiki dekinai Sonna seikaku shiterune Foolish! waraware tatte Uso wa tsukenai jibun o damase nai yo. Sing Out! daisuki na uta to Freedom natsukashii nioi Click On! sore ga pasuwādo Yuruganai Truth ima koso kakageyou. Nankai mo kiri no naka de mayou Where're We Going? ( Please Tell Me ) Yotei doori ni wa toki wo kizamenai. Kogoesou de furueta hibi Mata kisetsu wa megutte yuku Iki wo kirashi furikitta hazu no Sabishisa mo tsurete Hana wa saki tori wa utai Tada hizashi wo abite hikaru Hora bokura mo mi wo makasete Natural Smile. Shine on us Everyday Shine our hearts Every night Shinin' sun Sun is shining forever. Dreamers Look up to the sky Dreamers Sing out to the sky No longer not alone The song of hope. Sing out to the sky High above So high above the sky I always need your hands to live on hopefully Together with me Together We're gonna be Orange Smile. Lime Night Katate☆SIZE［Kana Ienaga, Yuki Onna, Yura Keikain （CV：Aya Hirano, Yui Horie, Ai Maeda）］ Compositor: Toshiyuki Machida / Arreglos: Kohei Tsunami Letras: Naoto Dark night Without you... Take me the True world... Machi ga zawameku kinyou bi no yoru ukareta koe-douri-sugi Takusan no hito ni kakoma re tete mo kodoku o kakusenai ya. Egao o tsukutta kokoro ga sakende itanda Hoshii no wa Real. Nigenai yo… Shita o muite mo nani mo kawaranainara anata no me o massugu ni Look into your eyes… Mistumete namida nagashita toshite mo Kirameku asu ni kaete kou Tear drops falling… Makura ni kaoru Lime Night. Naze konnanimo iradatsu nodarou? Sore wa anata ni dake wa wakatte hoshii Ganbatta ne tte atama nadete hoshii dakena no. Wagamamana no ka na? Kitai shi sugite iru no ka na? Demo motome teru yo. Tomadoi mo… Risetto dekinai kono kuchi o hanaretara kotoba wa anata shidai de How do you feel it?... Kawari yukunara sono kokoro ippai ni Shimikomu you ni tsutaetai Kuchibiru... Kamishime teru Lime Night. Sawaa no you ni Souda no you ni Hakanku hajikete ku. Kienaide… Mune ni hirogaru setsunai kono kaori o dakishimete tsuyoku naru Furishiboru… Koe ga tsutawatte anata ni todoitara kokoro kara no Arigatou… Shita o muite mo nani mo kawaranainara anata no me o massugu ni Look into your eyes… Mitsumete namida nagashita toshite mo Kirameku asu ni kaete kou I can changing… Honoka ni kaoru Lime Night. English Translation Characters in order of appearance #Yura Keikain #Kana Ienaga #Yuki Onna Category:Music Category:Ending